Míos
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi, Mpreg.  Cuando Severus y Lucius decidieron encargarse de que Harry triunfara sobre el Lord, no consideraron las posibles consecuencias de sus actos.  LuciusxHarry, SeverusxLucius, LuciusxSeverus.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**A/N:** Esta historia consta de dos capítulos, sólo eso, no hay más. Espero que les agrade. Tiene algo de tortura y non-con pero no descritos ya que esa no es la parte "interesante" de la trama, no esperen que me explaye en esa explicación de sucesos. Por lo demás, doble Mpreg o embarazo masculino, pero la trama tampoco gira alrededor del "alumbramiento" así que… bueno, ya saben cómo soy en eso. El resto es un culebrón.

_Advertencia: Desaparición de un personaje._

* * *

"Esta es tu única salida." Casi le escupió el hombre de negros cabellos. Harry intentó respirar, tomar aire, lo que fuera pero apenas podía. Voldemort acababa de asesinar al director de la escuela. Albus Dumbledore y muchos otros habían muerto y ahora el hombre que estaba a cargo de su vida y bienestar no era otro que Severus Snape. El hombre que lo odiaba a muerte. ¿Y qué le había propuesto el hombre? La solución más tenebrosa y disparatada que podía pensar. Unirse a un mortífago en un matrimonio arreglado y desaparecer hasta que le fuera posible derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Porque él sabía que Lucius Malfoy continuaba siendo un mortífago en cuerpo y alma. 

"¡No, eso no es cierto!" Intentó soltarse del agarre de su profesor pero haber estado maltratando su cuerpo esos días no le ayudaba en nada. "No voy a casarme con ese hombre. ¡Es un mortífago!" De pronto escuchó un sonido agudo y sintió dolor en su rostro. El profesor le había pegado. Se le aguaron los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro.

"Harás todo lo que yo te diga, Potter, soy tu guardián y voy a prepararte para que derrotes al Señor Tenebroso de una buena vez. No como el tonto de Dumbledore que te tenía lástima." Lo empujó contra uno de los sillones. "Te casarás con el señor Malfoy, él es el único que puede protegerte ahora. ¿Pero qué digo? Es el único que está dispuesto a completar lo que se requiere con un mocoso impertinente como tú porque si por mí fuera... te dejaría a merced del Señor Tenebroso para que lo primero que hiciera fuera encontrarte y asesinarte... no sin antes torturarte, claro está."

"No, profesor Snape, por favor, no me haga esto, se lo suplico."

"Harás lo que yo te ordene... y es mi última palabra."

Y así comenzó la tortura día y noche. Las clases de Oclumancia, las Clases de Magia Oscura y las visitas de Lucius en preparación para la ceremonia. El hombre se satisfacía viéndolo enrojecer y provocándole más humillación que la del profesor ahora convertido en director.

Pero la noche que lo marcaría para el resto de su vida fue la noche de bodas. Un mago del Ministerio vino a la Mansión Malfoy a casarlos. Harry apenas había logrado retener lo que había desayunado y se hallaba cada día más débil. ¿Acaso esos dos hombres no podían ver que lo estaban matando lentamente?

Día con día, noche con noche le iban endureciendo el alma pero esa noche fue la peor de todas. Sería la que marcaría no sólo la vida de Harry sino el futuro del Mundo Mágico. Esa noche Lucius consumó su matrimonio frente a los atentos ojos del profesor Severus Snape. Una y otra vez, en contra de su voluntad y consentimiento, Lucius Malfoy lo marcó por dentro y por fuera en el alma y en el corazón. Con vara de hierro y fuego.

Harry dejó de comer e incluso intentó terminar con su vida en varias ocasiones hasta que llegó el día en que tuvo que enfrentarse al Lord de todas formas. Pero había sido entrenado... y a pesar de su cuerpo y mente débil logró vencer al monstruo.

De ese día en adelante comenzó la Era de Harry Potter, una era tan oscura como la del mismo Voldemort, con la única diferencia que no había matanzas de muggles o sangres sucias... sino de sangres puras en muchos casos. Especialmente los sangres puras que se habían burlado de él, que lo habían condenado y lo habían obligado a ser su salvador.

Dos de esos sangres puras vivirían para contarlo.

* * *

Ese día Harry despertó en su cama en la Mansión Malfoy. A su lado su esposo, Lucius, esperaba aburrido a que despertara. 

Se sentía atolondrado pero no débil y eso lo sorprendía sobremanera. Sentía como si la magia recorriera su cuerpo, deseosa de ponerse en acción. Poder, todo el poder liberado que había sentido al momento de exterminar a Voldemort ahora corría por sus venas sin esfuerzo.

"Finalmente despiertas, muchacho." Siseó el rubio a su lado. "Ahora que has derrotado al Lord tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. El Mundo Mágico nos espera para que seamos sus señores."

"¿Sus señores?" Murmuró sin sentir nada de emoción.

"Sí, con tu fama y mi dinero Fudge no tendrá otra opción que entregar el Ministerio en nuestras manos y pronto comenzará una verdadera era de orden en el Mundo Mágico como nunca antes se había conocido jamás." El hombre parecía resplandecer con los planes que había forjado en su cabeza.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se sentó. "Creo que eso no será posible." Dijo en un tono de voz que no delataba nada. El rubio entrecerró los ojos y se acercó airado al joven.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Dije que eso no será posible... adorado esposo mío." Y levantando una mano hizo que Lucius dejara de respirar y lo escuchara atentamente. "De hoy en adelante... en esta unión... seré yo el que diga qué es lo que se va a hacer. ¿Entendido?" Lucius gruñó y se puso rojo de la ira pero cuando aquel agarre mortal comenzó a asfixiarlo tuvo que asentir. De inmediato cayó al suelo.

"Ahora, adorado esposo... quiero que llames a Severus a la casa. Necesito ajustar unas cuentas con él. Y nada de trucos." Susurró y Lucius sintió un dolor en el medio del pecho tan potente como un cruciatus pero concentrado sólo en ese lugar, como un ataque al corazón.

Cuando tuvo consciencia nuevamente de sus alrededores estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala, sólo y tirado en el suelo. Tenía que llamar a Severus de inmediato.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Severus Snape hacía su entrada a la Mansión. Se halló frente a un Lucius muy pálido y con temor en sus ojos. "¿Lucius?. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó el profesor con curiosidad, el rubio le respondió casi tartamudeando pero controlándose de hacerlo al final.

"Severus... Harry, mi querido esposo, quiere hablarte."

"¿Tú querido esposo?"

"Sí... Severus, su querido esposo, Harry Potter." La sonrisa en aquel rostro de niño era cruel y Lucius al escucharlo tembló. El profesor estuvo a punto de insultarlo e intentar humillarlo pero Harry continuó. "Es que quiero que sean los primeros en ser testigos de cómo comienza mi reinado en el Mundo Mágico." Un rayo de luz salido de los dedos del joven hizo que Severus fuera arrojado por los aires, un segundo rayo hizo que Lucius cayera a su lado.

El joven cerró los ojos y la magia lo rodeó haciéndolo resplandecer. Lucius sintió las barreras de la Mansión caer ante la magia y luego, como un potente llamado en sus propias venas, sintió aquella magia llamándolo, cuestionándolo y haciéndolo completamente suyo. Sintió también el temblor de la tierra cuando aquella magia salió en todas direcciones, cientos miles de ondas mágicas que atravesaron el cielo como relámpagos de luz en dirección a todos los magos importantes.

Una magia que doblegaba mentes desde aquel distante punto en Inglaterra. Cuando la magia desapareció finalmente el joven ni siquiera se tambaleó del esfuerzo. Simplemente extendió ambas manos y se acercó a los dos hombres en el suelo.

"Me enseñaste muy bien, Severus... tú también, _amado mío_... así que es tiempo de que reciban su recompensa. Quiero que ambos estén a mi lado cuando todos vengan a rendirme los debidos respetos y a reconocer mi soberanía." Como impulsados por una fuerza invisible las manos de ambos se levantaron y tomaron las de Harry.

No bien lo hubieron hecho la magia volvió a pulsar alrededor del joven cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se volvió nebuloso. Cuando los volvieron a abrir el lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido originalmente la Mansión Malfoy. Ahora parecía más una enorme fortaleza de piedra mágica que de alguna forma tenía semblanza con lo que había sido alguna vez el escondite del que no debía ser nombrado.

Ese fue apenas el primer cambio que hubo porque cuando los magos de todo el mundo comenzaron a llegar a aquel lugar las cosas comenzaron a pintarse del verdadero matiz que serían el resto de sus vidas... lúgubre.

* * *

Severus se aferró a la piedra del suelo mientras el mago continuaba poseyendo su cuerpo. Las únicas dos personas adicionales allí eran Lord Potter y su esposo. Ambos sentados en una especie de tronos. 

Los ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar su cuerpo aún cuando parecían no tener expresión alguna. Gimió de dolor al sentir cómo, por no sabía cuál vez, su cuerpo era violentado. Sabía que no importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran su cuerpo regresaría al mismo estado que había tenido la primera vez que había sido violentado. Esa era la maldición que el joven Gryffindor le había impuesto a su cuerpo. Virginidad perpetua.

Al lado del joven Lucius Malfoy apretaba sus dedos contra los brazos de la silla. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado al espectáculo... su ansiedad era por una razón muy diferente. Ahora que su querido esposo era el que llevaba la voz cantante en aquella relación una maldición le había sido impuesta. Su cuerpo podía excitarse pero nunca alcanzaría el orgasmo a menos que su esposo lo estuviera poseyendo. Y su esposo al parecer había perdido el apetito por todo acto carnal que se relacionara mínimamente con tocar a Lucius.

Esto último Lucius lo había aprendido luego de cientos de intentos frustrantes. No estaba condenado como Severus a permanecer al lado de su esposo, pero si quería mínimo que el joven lo mirara y que se interesara por poseerlo tenía entonces que estar lo más cerca posible, lo más dispuesto y disponible que pudiera estar.

El hombre que estaba sobre Severus terminó con un gruñido de placer, irguiéndose luego mientras que el hombre quedaba en el suelo. "Lucius... la marca." Murmuró Harry y Lucius se levantó a cumplir su parte. La marca del joven era muy parecida a la del Lord, una versión diferente del Mosmorde. En vez de una calavera era el león de Gryffindor sujetando entre sus garras a la serpiente de Slytherin. Dibujó la marca con su varita en el brazo del hombre, haciéndolo maldecir de dolor pero al final la marca no era tan dolorosa como la de Voldemort. Lucius mismo la tenía en su brazo... sobre la que se había borrado.

Cuando terminó y el hombre pensaba que ya podía irse lo golpeó con un hechizo desmemorizante. Harry le hizo señas a Severus para que se levantara del suelo cosa que hizo de inmediato desapareciendo del salón. "¿Podrías llevarlo afuera, amor?" Musitó el joven con aparente dulzura pero ya Lucius sabía que aquella era una voz desprovista de sentimientos, incluso estaba desprovista de desdén.

Desde la noche en que había derrotado al Lord el joven parecía haber muerto a los sentimientos de tal forma que nada lo sorprendía ni le afectaba así como ninguna de sus tácticas por seducirlo funcionaba.

Arrastró el hombre afuera del salón y le aplicó un hechizo enervante, cumpliendo así su propósito social, explicándole al hombre sus nuevas responsabilidades. Justo en esos momentos y cuando el hombre ya se iba una lechuza entró volando por el pasillo. Extendió su mano y el ave se posó en ella. Le dejó caer la carta que llevaba en el pico y se alejó. Le parecía conocida el ave.

Regresó al interior de la sala y le extendió la carta a su esposo con una leve reverencia antes de tomar su lugar a su lado. Lo vio abrir la carta con parsimonia y al finalizarla se la extendió. "Creo que tenemos una petición especial." Murmuró y Lucius se apresuró a leer la carta. Nunca su esposo había catalogado ninguna de las peticiones como especial, ni siquiera la de sus antiguos compañeros de casa. Sus ojos fueron al final de la carta y leyó con horror el nombre de su propio hijo.

"Por Salazar..." Susurró demasiado afectado para hablar. No podía iniciarse de la misma forma que todos. Severus era su padrino... no podía, simplemente no podía. Cayó de la silla a los pies de su esposo, la carta en la mano y sin atreverse a tocarlo. "Por favor... mi señor..." Susurró sin sentirse demasiado atrevido como para decir demasiado. "Severus es su padrino."

Algo en aquellos ojos verdes se movió por primera vez en mucho tiempo al escuchar aquella palabra que invariablemente le hicieron pensar en Sirius. Cuando Severus regresó Lucius aún estaba de rodillas frente a su silla. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, simplemente observó la postura, la súplica en esos ojos grises... tenía que ser algo demasiado importante.

"Lo pensaré." Susurró el joven. "Pero ni una palabra a nadie." Le hizo ademán para que se levantara y se sentara, luego también a Severus. "¿Hay algo más pendiente por el día de hoy?" Preguntó. Lucius le afirmó que no. "Bien... estaré en mi recámara, no quiero ser molestado. Necesito meditar."

* * *

Draco Malfoy entró al salón con sus usuales aires de arrogancia. Ver a su padre sentado al lado del ser más poderoso del Mundo Mágico le hacía sentir orgulloso. Bendita ignorancia la suya. Su padre lo miraba intentando ocultar el estremecimiento que su sola presencia le provocaba. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Potter le dijera con aquella voz muerta que la ceremonia de iniciación consistía en tomar a su propio padrino. 

Severus, que hasta ese momento no sabía a quién iban a iniciar se puso pálido mientras se sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de su asiento.

El rubio dobló una rodilla al suelo. "Mi señor."

Harry lo miró desde su lugar. Había tantas cosas que le podía haber dicho. Cosas desagradables, cosas humillantes, sobre su padre, sobre su padrino. Podía demostrarle cuán poderoso era y sin embargo ninguna de aquellas cosas le satisfacía en esos momentos. "Draco Malfoy. Acércate." Musitó y el rubio lo hizo, irguiéndose y mirando a su padre por unos segundos, luego a su padrino.

"Lucius, amor, la marca." Por unos segundos el hombre se quedó inmóvil intentando asimilar lo que significa la orden fuera de lugar. Pero entonces, como un rayo de luz, el significado brilló. Se acercó a su hijo y comenzó a trazar la marca. Para su orgullo Draco ni siquiera gimió.

Cuando todo finalizó Harry lo observó largamente. "Recibirás instrucciones a través de Severus directamente y de nadie más. ¿Entendido?" El rubio asintió y esta vez no hubo hechizo desmemorizante que utilizar. Cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron tras Draco, Lucius y Severus respiraron un poco más normalmente.

"Saben que esta... excepción tiene su precio." Murmuró quedamente haciendo que ambos hombres volvieran a aguantar sus alientos. "Lucius, cariño, tendrás que tomar el lugar de tu hijo esta noche."

Por un largo rato hubo silencio en el lugar y Harry estuvo a punto de ordenarles con palabras exactas lo que esperaba que hicieran. No, aún no había perdonado a aquellas dos serpientes... dudaba poder hacerlo.

"Pero... yo no podría..." La humillación en su rostro era clara. ¿Cómo podía su esposo olvidar que él no podía obtener placer alguno como para tomar el lugar de su hijo? El mismo se la había impuesto.

"Oh." El joven movió su mano en su dirección y Lucius sintió un pequeñísimo estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo. "Ahora no habrá problema alguno."

Lucius se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a desvestirse mientras Severus se ponía en pie y lo imitaba. Pronto estuvo en el medio del salón, tal cual si fuera a iniciar a alguno de los magos y Lucius, casi sin poder contenerse se dispuso a tomarlo. Los gritos de Severus se convirtieron en gemidos de placer demasiado pronto y cuando el orgasmo los golpeó y levantaron los ojos con temor para mirar a su señor se encontraron con una silla vacía.

* * *

Decir que habían aprovechado la oportunidad que se les había dado era poco. Simplemente la habían agotado hasta el último suspiro de placer. Severus no había sentido cuando el hechizo de virginidad había sido removido de su cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo hubiera sido posible estando empalado por Lucius. Se hallaban dormidos en la cama en la cual habían transformado las tres sillas que allí se encontraban. Allí los encontró Harry. 

Se detuvo a lo lejos a observarlos. La noche anterior no había soportado los gemidos de placer que brotaban de los labios de ambos. Le traían malos recuerdos aquellas voces pero no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Era como si la inexistente felicidad que alguna vez hubiera poseído se la hubiera arrebatado y lo hubieran dejado más amargado aún.

Se acercó a las dos figuras desnudas y entrelazadas sobre las sábanas, mirándolos, observándolos, grabándose sus sinuosas formas unidas aún íntimamente. Los primeros en abrirse fueron los ojos grises que apenas verlo se abrieron desmesuradamente e intentó levantarse despertando así a Severus en el proceso.

Ambos hombres le dieron una mirada llena de temor y pánico. Se habían quedado dormidos, se habían propasado con el regalo que les había hecho su señor y ahora vendría el castigo. Harry pareció no inmutarse y simplemente les señaló lo más obvio. "Es hora del desayuno." Sin más se alejó de ambos en dirección al comedor de la casa.

* * *

Dos meses más tarde y ningún otro mago había pedido ser iniciado. De hecho... no quedaban demasiados sin iniciar por lo que a Harry no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Tenía a todos los magos de Inglaterra bajo su dominio, mortífagos, orden del fénix, magos del ministerio, todos sin excepción. 

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando en medio de una de las reuniones con algunos de sus mediadores con el actual Ministro, Severus se levantó de su silla sin permiso e hizo el intento de abandonar el lugar. Lo detuvo, obviamente, sólo para ver cómo devolvía todo lo que se había comido horas antes. Se alarmó un poco. Jamás en su vida había visto al profesor de pociones así por lo que en contra de su juicio llamó un medimago.

Le indicó que por favor también revisara a su esposo que también parecía algo indispuesto por si fuera que se había contagiado.

Al final resultó que ambos tenían la misma condición. Estaban en estado y cuando Harry lo supo el shock fue tan grande que todas las ventanas, vidrios y demás cosas frágiles en la casa estallaron repentinamente. Lucius y Severus supieron entonces que estaban a punto de recibir el mayor castigo de sus vidas. Lucius más que Severus porque era el esposo de Harry y todo el mundo mágico estaría pendiente de las noticias.

Pero cuando al cabo de un cuarto de hora el medimago salió del lugar sin apenas reconocerlos tuvieron aún más temor. No estaban seguros de cómo el joven había tomado todo, pero era obvio que enfrentarlo ahora sería un error craso. Se encerraron en el cuarto de Lucius sabiendo que tarde o temprano él iría a buscarlos y no podrían hacer nada.

Por su parte, Harry se había encerrado en su habitación. Inmóvil en el alfeizar de la ventana. No podía quitarse de la mente que él mismo había provocado aquella situación. Nadie, ni siquiera él, había estado con Lucius aparte de aquella noche con Severus.

El sabía que habían pasado toda la noche juntos. A él mismo le había sorprendido el habérselos permitido cuando se había jurado que sólo conocerían el dolor y la humillación. Ahora no podía... Se rebeló contra lo que comenzaba a sentir. No quería sentir, no quería pensar. Pero no podía negarse ni hacerse el ciego ante lo que sus acciones habían causado.

Dos vidas llegarían al mundo... bajo el estigma de sus padres. Sufrirían con el mismo escarnio que sus padres, con las mismas humillaciones... como él había sufrido por ser hijo de su padre. Y aunque fueran los hijos de sus más odiados enemigos simplemente él seguía siendo Harry... un Gryffindor, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Escondió el rostro entre las manos. Sentir que su corazón volvía a latir por la razón más estúpida le dolía igualmente.

Finalmente y luego de horas de estarlo meditando salió de su habitación en busca de su esposo y de Severus. Los encontró en la habitación de Lucius, ambos muy pálidos, sentados uno junto al otro, tensos y casi podía sentir el miedo que emanaba de ellos. Ninguno de los dos atinaba a hablar de lo aterrados que estaban y según se acercaba a ambos se iban alejando. "Tenemos que hablar." Ambos hombres parecieron estremecerse a la misma vez y no pudo menos que suspirar.

Les hizo señas de que se acercaran y lenta pero inexorablemente le obedecieron. Luego de cinco años habían aprendido más que bien su lección. Esperó pacientemente a que se sentaran frente a la chimenea de la habitación y los imitó. "Estuve... hablando con el medimago y me informó de la condición de ambos." Lo había pensado mucho y tenía una vaga idea de cómo enfrentar la situación sin que pareciera que se estaba suavizando. "Me recalcó que es una condición algo riesgosa para ambos y no me gustaría arriesgar la vida de mi amado esposo... y de mi guardián." La sonrisa que se asomó a sus labios era cruel y cínica pero cubría a la perfección su coartada. "Me aconsejó que no utilizaran mucho la magia y que no se esforzaran demasiado."

Ambos hombres le dieron una mirada extrañada y comenzaron a observarlo más detenidamente, especialmente su esposo quien era, de los dos hombres, el que menos roto estaba.

"Es por esa razón que he decidido que no habrá más iniciaciones hasta que ambos hayan llegado a termino." Se volteó hacia su esposo. "Con respecto a... lo que sucederá cuando la noticia de tu embarazo llegue a oídos de los medios de comunicación del Mundo Mágico, creo que no habrá problemas cuando declaremos nuestro eterno amor nuevamente." Sonrió de forma casi maniaca. "Porque, obviamente, el hijo que llevas es mío. ¿Cómo podría no serlo si nos amamos tanto? A Severus estoy seguro que nadie le insistirá sobre el padre de su hijo... no después de la debida persuasión. Nadie cuestionará a la mano derecha de Lord Potter el decidir comenzar una familia por su propia cuenta, menos aún cuando me has pedido ser el padrino."

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder comprender lo que les decía, podía verlo en sus rostros y sonrió para sus adentros. "Espero que limiten la magia al mínimo, tú especialmente, Severus. Tampoco te quiero cerca de los calderos ni de las pociones. Los humores de alguna podrían causarte daño. Por lo demás quiero que guarden reposo todo lo que les sea posible. Yo puedo continuar solo de ser necesario." Se levantó del asiento y les dio un último vistazo. "Los espero en la cena si no están indispuestos."

Con eso los dejó solos, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sus sentidos le indicaron que en el interior ambos hombres continuaban muy quietos por lo que esperó. Tenía hechizos para espiar lo que sucedía en las habitaciones y tenía una vista muy clara de lo que sucedía en aquella intimidad robada.

Severus Snape, luego de varios minutos sin moverse comenzó a llorar sin hacer ruido. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Vio a Lucius levantarse de su lugar y abrazarlo con cuidado. Frunció el ceño. La imagen le causaba sentimientos nuevamente. Con un resoplido los apartó de su mente y terminó el hechizo, alejándose del lugar con pasos rápidos.

* * *

A dos meses de haber recibido la noticia ambos hombres tenían cuatro meses en estado y ya se les notaba el cambio físico. El que ambos estuvieran esperando a la misma vez no se le hizo raro a nadie, no luego de las declaraciones al periódico El Profeta. El único problema era que Harry sentía demasiada curiosidad. 

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se unía a su esposo por lo cual no había tenido oportunidad de verlo en su desnudez y por lo tanto comprobar que su estado era más que cierto y no una ilusión de las ropas que llevaban. Así mismo... llevaba dos meses sin ver la desnudez de Severus.

No había regresado a ninguno de los dos la maldición que había utilizado desde que tomara control sobre ambos y sabía que más de una vez ambos hombres se habían "visitado" en las noches mientras pensaban que él dormía. El asunto no le molestaba en lo absoluto... pero una de esas noches tuvo una brillante idea para satisfacer su curiosidad y a la misma vez dejarles saber que no era ajeno a sus rondas nocturnas.

Esperó pacientemente una de esas noches en que sabía que estaban en sus visitas nocturnas y esperó pacientemente a que terminaran sus actividades. Les permitió dormitar y entonces se deslizó al interior de la habitación donde estaban ambos, unidos de tal forma que no podía definir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

En esos momentos algo en su interior comenzó a hacer sentido. Severus y Lucius... Lucius y Severus, siempre juntos, siempre cerca. ¿Habrían sido amantes antes de que le impusieran aquella aborrecible unión? Tenía que ser... sino ¿por qué Lucius se excitaría tanto al ver a Severus en aquella posición, siempre humillado, siempre violentado¿Por qué había aceptado tan rápidamente la proposición para tomar el lugar de Draco?

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a aclarar sus pensamientos antes de continuar, no quería tomar el riesgo de enojarse con aquel par de serpientes y lastimar inocentes. "_Lumos._" Susurró. De inmediato ambas formas se definieron. Severus descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lucius, tan pacífico como nunca lo había visto. Los brazos de Lucius lo sostenían con suavidad, serpenteando por su cintura y espalda. Una pierna en el interior de las otras, las caderas unidas, los blancos cabellos desparramados, mezclándose con aquellos otros negros.

Unos ojos grises se abrieron asustados y se abrieron aún más cuando distinguieron la forma de Harry casi sobre ambos. "Mi señor." Susurró apenas sin voz.

"Buenas noches... _amor_." Susurró enfatizando el cariñoso apelativo. Hizo el amague de levantarse pero una mano de Harry lo detuvo. "Ssshhh... no te muevas. Sólo tengo curiosidad." El rubio se quedó inmóvil mientras la mano de Harry bajaba hasta su vientre apenas abultado y lo acariciaba con cuidado. "¿Severus está igual?" Preguntó dado que la postura del hombre no le permitía verlo con claridad.

Lucius asintió pero al notar que la mirada del joven seguía clavada en el cuerpo de su acompañante decidió moverlo suavemente. Rodó el cuerpo de Severus de tal forma que quedó boca arriba sobre uno de sus brazos. La cabeza caía de lado completamente relajada como si estuviera sumamente agotado. Frunció el ceño. "Está cansado. ¿Acaso no le dije que descansara?"

"Mi señor..." El rubio titubeó antes de continuar. "Severus no está bien. Nunca ha estado bien." Susurró.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Severus nunca... cuidó su cuerpo adecuadamente. El Señor Tenebroso tenía la costumbre de... desconfiar de su lealtad." Con justa razón, pensó Harry. Severus Snape había creado el monstruo que había derrotado a Voldemort. Pero las palabras de Lucius sólo le indicaban que Voldemort, de la misma forma que él, había tenido le costumbre de castigar a Severus en repetidas ocasiones.

Se retiró unos pasos y les dio una larga mirada. El suave abultamiento en el vientre de Severus imitaba a la perfección el que se veía en Lucius. "Oblígalo a descansar." Musitó para luego conjurar una gruesa cobija y tenderla sobre ambos cuerpos. "Oblígalo a comer. Es una orden. _Nox._" Y se retiró dejando a Lucius demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

* * *

Durante días luego de aquella visita Harry se negó a salir de su recámara. No recibió a ninguno de los miembros del Ministerio que vinieron a consultarle, ni siquiera antiguos amigos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie y de buena gana se hubiera desaparecido de una vez y para siempre si no hubiera sido por la necesidad que sabía que aún tenía la patética excusa de Ministerio por alguien que le diera dirección real aunque fuera a través del títere que tenía por Ministro de Magia que hacía todo según su santa voluntad. 

Por eso el toque vehemente a la puerta de su habitación le sorprendió sobremanera. Más aún el ver los rubios cabellos de su esposo. "¿Sucede algo, Lucius?"

"Severus." El tono en la voz del hombre le decía que algo pasaba por lo que extendió su magia por todo el lugar y de inmediato pudo sentir que algo pasaba con la magia de Severus. Como movido por resortes se levantó y desapareció en el acto, apareciendo al lado de la cama de Severus.

Sus manos se movieron ágiles sobre el cuerpo que se estremecía y estaba tan frío como el hielo. "¿Severus, qué sucede?" Preguntó con alarma intentando que el hombre le respondiera pero en vano. Por primera vez y sin haberlo hecho antes de esa forma se internó en los pensamientos de Severus. Miedo, terror, tan profundos como la eternidad. Dolor y angustia. Los pensamientos de Severus eran un mar de caos pero entre todo ese mar logró distinguir los hilos negros de una maldición. Una que al parecer se remontaba a la juventud del hombre y que tenía algo de familiar.

Tocó los hilos, los palpó, eran finos, muy finos, pero eran muchos unidos, seguramente había comenzado muy pequeña y se había ido fortaleciendo regándose como un cáncer por todo el sistema del hombre. Comenzó a cortarlos con sus dedos. Unos eran débiles pero otros le cortaron la carne. No se detuvo, no sentía, hacía mucho que no sentía, unos estúpidos hilos no iban a triunfar sobre el poder de su magia. Poco a poco fueron desapareciendo hasta que llegó al núcleo. Como una bola de estambre con patas de araña que se movía sin cesar. Se acercó hasta que finalmente la atrapó y la aplastó entre sus manos. Un grito, como un ladrido escapó de la misma al deshacerse.

"Black." Susurró antes de retirarse del interior de la mente de Severus. El hombre finalmente había dejado de temblar y estaba recuperando el calor de su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Lucius a quien no había sentido llegar. "Maldito." Volvió a susurrar sobresaltando al rubio que de repente se había alejado unos pasos al escucharlo.

Seguramente Severus había estado luchando contra aquella maldición por años pero ahora que se había debilitado tanto la misma había comenzado a hacer estragos. Miró a Lucius a los ojos. "Mantenlo abrigado." Salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación en sus dedos. Al mirarlos notó que sangraban. Con un susurro la sangre y las heridas desaparecieron de su vista.

Si continuaba así aquellas dos serpientes rastreras finalmente se saldrían con la suya y escaparían su castigo. Maldijo en silencio y se volvió a encerrar en sus aposentos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente su preocupación pudo más que su lógica y salió de su habitación a la hora del desayuno para dirigirse a las habitaciones de Severus. Allí descubrió que el hombre de negros cabellos continuaba durmiendo mientras que su esposo, Lucius, se hallaba sentado junto a la cama, también dormido en una posición por demás incómoda. Se sintió como si invadiera la intimidad de ambos pero su corazón se rebeló de inmediato. Ambos hombres le pertenecían de igual forma. Se acercó al rubio y procedió a despertarlo. 

"¿Lucius¿Lucius?" Le llamó con voz suave. Con todo, el hombre se sobresaltó a tal grado que poco faltó para que perdiera el balance. No le prestó atención a la reacción y se limitó a preguntarle. "¿Está mejor?"

"Mírelo usted mismo, mi Señor." Murmuró el hombre. Harry se acercó a Severus y pudo ver unos cambios inmediatos. La piel había perdido su tono amarillo y aunque pálida se veía mucho mejor, los cabellos habían perdido aquella cualidad grasienta que recordaba y se veían tan sedosos como los de Lucius. La totalidad del cuerpo se veía menos avejentada e incluso los dedos habían perdido aquella apariencia de garra. Arqueó una ceja confundido.

"¿Qué sucedió? No lo entiendo."

"La maldición que estaba afectando a Severus estaba haciéndole mucho más daño de lo que teníamos idea. Lo afectaba físicamente más que nada pero también influía en su carácter…"

"Es... hermoso." Al siguiente instante supo que lo que había dicho lo pagaría caro, había dado un cumplido al hombre que más odiaba frente al segundo hombre que más odiaba.

"Lo es."

"Asegúrate que desayune. Luego quiero verlos a ambos en mi recámara. Quiero estar seguro que no tienen alguna otra maldición oculta." Salió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y estaba seguro que la impresión que daba era que huía de ambos.

Ese día estuvo metido en las mentes de ambos, revisando cada rincón, cada rendija y quebrando más maldiciones de las que pudiera imaginar. Sí, ambos hombres estaban malditos pero se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por los niños, los cuales heredarían las maldiciones si no las quitaba a tiempo.

Malditos, siempre habían estado malditos. Cómo habían sobrevivido antes era un misterio pero ahora esos dos hombres le pertenecían y si iban a cumplir alguna maldición sería la suya. Pero sólo cuando hubieran nacido los niños. Sólo entonces, no antes, se decía para convencerse.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. 

**A/N:** Esta historia consta de dos capítulos, sólo eso, no hay más. Espero que les agrade. Tiene algo de tortura y non-con pero no descritos ya que esa no es la parte "interesante" de la trama, no esperen que me explaye en esa explicación de sucesos. Por lo demás, doble Mpreg o embarazo masculino, pero la trama tampoco gira alrededor del "alumbramiento" así que… bueno, ya saben cómo soy en eso. El resto es un culebrón.

_Advertencia: Desaparición de un personaje._

* * *

A seis meses de estar en gestación ambos hombres tenían vientres de tamaño considerable, especialmente Lucius quien parecía un poco irritado. Les había permitido comer todos los dulces y golosinas que habían querido. Severus no era de comerlos pero Lucius al parecer sí. Se dedicaba a observarlos y todavía podía sentir el miedo que les provocaba pero al parecer ya se habían hecho a la idea de que mientras estuvieran en estado nada malo les acontecería por su parte. 

Una de esas noches entró sin anunciarse a las habitaciones de Severus donde sabía que su esposo solía estar. No se sorprendió de encontrarlos a ambos desnudos pero al parecer no estaban en asuntos tan placenteros como hubiera imaginado. Severus masajeaba la espalda de Lucius quien al parecer se hallaba con graves molestias. "Espero no interrumpir." Musitó haciendo que ambos se voltearan asustados en su dirección. "Por mí no se preocupen. Continúen."

Se sentó en uno de los sofás a observarlos. El cuerpo de Severus no era tan hermoso como el de Lucius... pero ahora era mucho más agradable. Incluso su disposición siempre amargada había desaparecido en cierta forma aunque continuaba sin sonreír, pero eso era de esperarse.

Las manos de Severus trabajaban casi reverentemente en las espaldas de su esposo y no pudo más que volver a pensar en aquella revelación que había obtenido la noche que los había visto desnudos y enredados.

"Ustedes eran amantes antes de mí." Murmuró haciendo que ambos hombres se quedaran inmóviles. Esperó con paciencia, sabía que no se atreverían a mentirle. Para su sorpresa fue Severus quien le contestó.

"Sí, mi Señor." Entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar su temperamento antes de volver a preguntar.

"Y si eran amantes... ¿por qué demonios me involucraron entre ambos?" Siseó apenas controlando su temperamento.

"Era tu guardián y Lucius era la única persona en quien podía confiar."

"¿Y decidieron sacrificar su amor por mí?" Preguntó con sarcasmo. "Me destruyeron." Susurró con veneno en su voz.

"Y lo estamos pagando." Le contestó Severus tan serenamente que sólo logró irritar más a Harry.

"Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera consiguieron lo que querían." El silencio que siguió a la declaración lo sorprendió un poco. Más cuando Severus resumió el masaje que le daba a Lucius. Por primera vez sintió que algo se le escapaba. "¿No es así?"

"Tenemos exactamente lo que queríamos." Susurró el moreno sin mirarle.

La incredulidad en la voz de Harry sólo se cortaba con la furia que sentía. "¿Qué?"

"Queríamos al Ministerio bajo nuestro control. Lo tenemos. Queríamos una nueva era de orden en el Mundo Mágico y la conseguimos."

Harry se levantó con lentitud de donde se hallaba y se acercó con calma mortal a ambos hombres. "¿A qué se refieren?" Ante el silencio sintió reventar. "¡Explíquense, ahora!" Rugió. El hecho de que su magia emanara de su cuerpo lista para castigarlos no ayudaba en nada, era como si el aire en la habitación se hubiera vuelto pesado. "Porque yo los veía a ambos gobernando de la misma forma en que Voldemort quería... sólo que el mundo estaría a los pies de ambos y no a los suyos y yo destruí esos planes."

Cuando ninguno de los dos hombres contestó no pudo controlarse más y sin aviso alguno se internó en la mente que debía haber planificado todo aquello... la mente de Severus Snape.

Rebuscó con violencia en la mente de Severus ignorando el agudo grito de dolor. Separó abruptamente cientos de recuerdos que ya conocía, unos en los que había participado, unos que había visto en sueños, unos que había robado alguna vez desde un pensadero y llegó hasta los recuerdos de aquella noche fatídica en que le había asegurado que su única salvación era unirse a Lucius.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba... entre todos aquellos recuerdos la memoria del futuro impredecible, todas las acciones y sus posibles resultados. En la mente de Severus se vio abandonado, atrapado en Azkabán por asesino, así mismo se vio consumiéndose en una mazmorra mientras el Lord se alimentaba de su magia. Se vio imponente, decidido, poderoso, dirigiendo el ataque final, Lucius a un lado y Severus al otro. Se vio dirigiendo el Ministerio de Magia desde la silla de Fudge, dirigiéndolo de soslayo desde un lejano lugar a través de una marioneta. Y se vio con todos los derivados de esas suertes... con ambos hombres y sin ellos. Se hundió un poco más, desgarrando recuerdos para descubrir aún un poco más bajo todo aquello.

Severus dirigiéndolo, Lucius ordenándole, ambos forzándolo a lo mismo, a dirigir el Ministerio de Magia y vio todas sus variaciones. Un nuevo grito se hizo eco en su mente. Como una nueva posibilidad recién nacida.

Un niño de negros cabellos riendo en los brazos de su padre.

Fue como si una serpiente le mordiera el brazo, un acto reflejo que lo sacó de inmediato de la mente de Severus.

_Sacrilegio._ Los oídos le tintineaban con la fuerza de aquel grito.

Cuando pudo volver a enfocar su mente el silencio era como una nube premonitoria. Miró a su alrededor, parecía como si una fuerte explosión hubiera limpiado el área donde se hallaba y un poco más allá dos cuerpos... desnudos y frágiles.

Lucius, en la cama, sujetaba a Severus que parecía haber perdido la consciencia. Temblaba visiblemente mientras intentaba proteger el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo. Parpadeó y pudo aclararse más la vista y notar que los cuerpos de ambos estaban lacerados. Se levantó algo tambaleante y se acercó. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios murmuraban rápidamente algo que parecía un rezo.

_Sacrilegio._

Severus sangraba por la nariz y por los oídos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pero Lucius no respondió, continuó murmurando desesperadamente acariciando los finos cabellos como si con eso calmara al moreno inconsciente. Sólo entonces Harry notó el fino hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por la mejilla opuesta del moreno comenzando en su boca. "No..." Susurró arrodillándose al lado de ambos. "¡NO!" Y la magia obedeció sus deseos y el hálito de vida que estaba a punto de abandonar al hombre cual una mariposa de luz regresó a la fuerza y la sangre recorrió los mismos surcos que había trazado al salir y regresó a su lugar antes que la piel y los tejidos se repararan sin dejar marca.

"_Enérvate._" Murmuró y para asombro de Lucius los negros ojos se abrieron con un profundo suspiro del pecho hundido. La pálida mano de Lucius acarició la aún más pálida mejilla de Severus. Los pálidos labios besaron la frente del aún confundido Severus que sólo pudo volver a cerrarlos con cansancio.

Severus no había podido escapársele... pero no sabía si la criatura había sobrevivido por lo que gateando de rodillas rodeó a la pareja y ante la atónita mirada de Lucius posó su mano en el vientre de su recién restaurado guardián. La magia del niño estaba intacta. Pasó la mano de aquel vientre al otro y comprobó que aquella también estaba intacta.

Dejó escapar un torturado suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre sus talones y llevarse las manos a los cabellos. Le faltaba el aire por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Algo en su pecho se había abierto, como un portal de ladrillos que se movían, giraban y se reacomodaban para abrir un hueco en la pared por donde comenzaban a fluir los sentimientos que una vez había desterrado de su alma. Dolía, mientras más luchaba por regresarlos a su lugar más se regaban. Tal cual si fueran veneno le ardían desde el pecho hasta los ojos.

Gritó entre dientes y se puso en pie tambaleante intentando escapar de aquel lugar maldito que él mismo había creado y la magia obedeció haciéndolo desaparecer.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes bebían el árido paisaje como si fuera agua para su alma. ¿Dónde estaba? No podía saberlo. Había querido huir y ahora se hallaba en aquel lugar inhóspito con sus gruesas ropas sancochándole la piel bajo el ardiente sol. 

Continuó caminando sin saber a dónde iba, sin saber qué buscaba. Su magia lo hubiera protegido pero no lo quería. Necesitaba inundar sus sentidos por fuera para no sentir nada por dentro.

Se detuvo en un terreno algo sólido. Tierra agrietada y cuarteada por el sol. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue un horrible cactus cuyo grueso tronco estaba totalmente cubierto de largas y punzantes espinas. No daba sombra, no permitía que nadie ni nada se le acercase. No tenía follaje para alimentar a los animales que pudieran pasar. "Egoísta." Susurró. "Y horrible. Por eso nadie quiere estar cerca de ti." Con un movimiento de su mano el cactus se transmutó en un hermoso árbol cuyas anchas hojas daban protección a los viajeros y cuyos frutos podían saciar su sed. Sonrió y se sentó bajo aquella bendita sombra a meditar.

Lucius y Severus, por más que quisieran, nunca podrían ser algo diferente en su mente. Dos hombres malditos, los causantes de su actual desgracia. Ambos luz y sombra de una misma tragedia.

El sol bajó y la temperatura también y sintió la necesidad de protegerse un poco por lo que transmutó una de las muchas piedras en una cabaña de piedra e hizo fuego para protegerse del frío.

A la mañana siguiente despertó algo tarde, el sol ya calentaba nuevamente.

Salió afuera y de inmediato la cabaña regresó a su estado original. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el cactus que había transmutado en árbol. Las hojas todas se habían marchitado, incluso las frutas se habían arrugado en las ramas.

Frunció el ceño y enojado carbonizó el árbol. "Estúpido árbol." Gruñó y continuó su camino.

Cuatro horas más tarde su estómago rugía sin misericordia y le dolía el cuerpo. El sol comenzaba a hacer estragos en su razón pero seguía sin querer regresar. No pasó mucho tiempo en que tropezó con otro cactus del desierto. Lo observó un largo rato hasta que se acercó tanto que pudo pincharse con las espinas los dedos.

La verde superficie, mucho más verde que las hojas de los árboles le llamó la atención y deseó tocarla por lo que sacó de entre sus ropas una daga y separó del tronco una fila de largas espinas hasta despejar un pedazo. Entonces pasó sus dedos por la superficie y notó lo frágil que era. "Excelente táctica." Murmuró pensando que los frágiles de corazón deberían ser como los cactus... debían protegerse de la misma forma, como él lo había hecho.

El cactus era inmenso, como el primero y comenzó a rodearlo. Vio que en algunos lugares poseía unas enormes esferas de igual verdor y descubrió que eran capullos. Con un poco de magia los hizo florecer y descubrió el fuego que aquellas flores parecían brindar al áspero cactus. Nuevamente el misterio de la planta lo hizo fruncir el ceño con curiosidad. ¿Por qué, si era tan burda y tan fea poseía aquellas hermosas flores. Para su sorpresa las flores no tardaron mucho en volver a cerrarse. "¿De qué sirve florecer cuando se marchitarán tan pronto?" Pensó con desprecio.

Pasó el resto del día allí, sin razón aparente, observando el cactus, casi inmóvil hasta que cayó la tarde. Las flores se abrieron para su deleite y parecían lenguas de fuego brotando del horrible tronco.

Un movimiento nervioso en lo más retorcido de las ramas atrajo su atención y para su sorpresa una pequeña avecilla salió de entre las espinas. Con un _lumos_ descubrió que en el tronco había un hueco que le servía de nido. Dos polluelos de ojos negros piaban, frágiles, desprovistos de plumas y hambrientos.

Cuando intentó meter su mano una de las largas espinas le atravesó la piel y maldijo, atrayendo la atención de la madre de las avecillas que ni corta ni perezosa lo atacó con lo que... de haber sido un predador más grande hubiera pasado a ser un ataque mortal.

Se alejó de la planta y finalmente a salvo de la madre no pudo menos que sonreír. En esos momentos su pensamiento dio un giro de noventa grados y perdió no sólo la sonrisa, sino el color y la respiración.

La magia lo llevó de regreso al lugar al que ahora llamaba _hogar_, junto a las dos serpientes que ahora llamaba... familia.

Su familia.

Observó la casa desde afuera. No era lúgubre... ni siquiera lo era por dentro, eran sus habitantes los que la hacían así y él era uno de esos, ennegrecido de corazón.

Para su sorpresa, uno de esos corazones ennegrecidos aparentaba esperarlo. Sentado en una de las sillas del recibidor se había quedado dormido, los rubios cabellos cubriéndole el hombro.

Se acercó silencioso, sin respirar. Y observó como si fuera por primera vez el rostro de aquel que fungía como su esposo. Su figura ya era de unos abultados seis meses y sabía que a veces le costaba estar demasiado tiempo en pie. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había encargado de borrar las líneas de arrogancia que se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos y su boca. Sólo tenía una nueva línea en todo su rostro... una pequeña arruga en su ceño que delataba preocupación.

¿Por quién¿Por Severus?

"_Somnus._" No hubo cambio en la postura pero se acercó confiadamente y lo levantó de la silla. A pesar de su forma apenas pesaba nada. Lo dejó en su habitación y salió en busca de su guardián. Lo encontró apoyado de una de las paredes en el pasillo camino al recibidor. Aparentemente se había esforzado más de la cuenta al salir de su habitación. "Severus."

El hombre intentó enderezarse pero apenas pudo hacerlo. "Deberías estar descansando." Lo reprendió.

"Sí, mi Señor." Respondió e intentó nuevamente enderezarse. Harry suspiró molesto y se acercó ignorando el asustado quejido que se le escapó al hombre cuando se pasó le tomó de la muñeca y se pasó el brazo de Severus tras el cuello antes de poner los suyos uno a su espalda y otro atrás de sus piernas levantándolo con facilidad. Estaba tan liviano como su contraparte.

Renuentemente se aferró a su cuello para sentirse más seguro y Harry lo llevó con paso extremadamente lento a su recámara. A su paso las puertas de la casa se abrían silenciosas dejándolos pasar. Finalmente llegó al lado de la cama y lo depositó al lado de Lucius. "Ambos deben descansar." Susurró sin emoción aparente y se quedó en pie mirándolo persistentemente.

Severus no lo miraba a la cara pero daba la sensación de saber a dónde estaban fijos los verdes ojos porque sin que se lo pidiera se abrió el pijama y dejó al descubierto su vientre hinchado. Harry suprimió una expresión de maravilla y sin saberlo se acercó más sentándose en la cama justo a su lado y colocando una mano sobre el cálido vientre.

Severus dejó ir su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras él continuaba acariciándolo en aquel sensible lugar. Su guardián extendió las manos hacia Lucius y le desabrochó el pijama dejándolo también al descubierto. Sin pensarlo extendió la otra mano y acarició la respectiva redondez.

La piel de ambos era muy suave y mostraba el lustre de estar estirada al máximo, surcada por venas azules aquí y allá. Una familia, como sólo su torcida vida se la iba a permitir. Pero era suya. Quizás no la amaría, el amor no era algo a lo cual estuviera acostumbrado, pero la protegería.

Qué más daba si la había expropiado de otros, ellos no tenían más opción como tampoco se la habían dado a él. Y eso, a sus ojos y en su mente era justo.

* * *

Lucius despertó tan normal como siempre, sintiendo el pecho de Severus subir y bajar tranquilamente bajo su cabeza. Sus dedos fueron de inmediato a acariciar el vientre del hombre y fue entonces que recibió la sorpresa de su vida. El vientre estaba completamente plano... de hecho, podía sentirle las costillas. "¡Severus!" Exclamó y dos cabezas morenas sobre la cama se levantaron sobresaltadas. 

"¿Qué?" Gruñó Severus desde el otro lado del cuerpo bajo sus manos. Siguió con los ojos el pecho, el cuello hasta llegar al rostro de quien yacía a su lado y sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los esmeraldas de Harry. Intentó retroceder pero un brazo lo mantuvo en su lugar.

"Ten cuidado. Podrías caerte." Murmuró el joven que se sentía molido por los días que había pasado en el desierto.

"Mi Señor." Gimió confundido sólo para recibir una especie de regaño.

"Ssshhhh... ambos necesitan descansar y esta vez me voy a asegurar de que lo hagan." Con todo Lucius trató de separarse y Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Lucius?"

"Necesito... ir al baño." Murmuró por lo bajo.

"Lucius, ve al baño de una buena vez y controla tu cuerpo." Gruñó Severus con los ojos cerrados.

"Yo sé controlar mi cuerpo." Siseó el rubio.

"¿Entonces por qué no puedes controlarlo en las mañanas?"

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Murmuró Harry en dirección de Severus quien para su sorpresa dejó ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

"La abstinencia." Susurró Severus disfrutando de la expresión que causó la aseveración en la cara del rubio.

"¿Cómo te atreves... tú... tú... pero no es de extrañar viniendo de un bloque de hielo viviente." Siseó el rubio en respuesta.

"Mi libido está muy bien, gracias. Una pena que el tuyo sea tan grande como tu ego."

Harry los escuchó primero con sorpresa, luego con algo de molestia pero finalmente tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por no echarse a reír allí mismo. Con los renovados esfuerzos de Lucius por separarse fue que sintió contra su muslo la verdadera razón de todo aquello. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a los grises que temerosos se quedaron fijos en los suyos a la espera de lo que sucedería ahora que sabía la verdadera razón de por qué estaba tan inquieto.

Cinco años sin ser tocado por Lucius y de pronto se le antojaba, sólo por capricho, tocar a Lucius y ver cómo reaccionaba. Lo acercó aún más, presionando contra su muslo las caderas del rubio para susurrarle al oído. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por mi _amante esposo_?" Casi se echó a reír cuando el cuerpo del rubio se tensó pero de la misma forma contuvo la respiración.

"Mi señor..." El temor en la voz del hombre pareció contraerle el pecho de una forma extraña.

Se separó un poco y se volteó hacia Severus para susurrarle. "_Somnus._" Con cuidado rodó el cuerpo mientras las sábanas lo cubrían mágicamente para entonces voltearse hacia Lucius. "No queremos molestar a Severus... después de todo necesita su descanso." Se levantó y lo hizo acomodarse de espaldas sobre la cama. Lucius se dejaba hacer pero el temor en sus ojos delataba que recordaba a la perfección los castigos a los cuales había sido sometido hacía un tiempo atrás.

Sin dar muestras de emoción alguna le bajó el pantalón del pijama hasta quitárselo y le abrió la camisa dejándolo al descubierto. No se las daba de ser el amante más experto del mundo pero aún recordaba a la perfección las lecciones que el mismo Lucius le había enseñado a principio de su vida marital. Puso las manos en las rodillas del rubio y separó las piernas con lentitud acomodándose entre ellas y deslizando las manos por el interior de los muslos hasta el sexo aún excitado. Lo acarició con lentitud intentando descifrar cada uno de los suaves gemidos que le arrancaba.

Tardó mucho más de lo que recordaba e imaginaba en hacerlo venir pero si tomaba en cuenta que Lucius había pasado practicamente cinco años de forzada abstinencia y que hacía unos meses le había dado la libertad de alcanzar su placer por medio de un Severus que estaba cansado y algo indispuesto era de esperarse la resistencia que había desarrollado.

Finalmente se halló con las manos cubiertas de la blanca semilla mientras el cuerpo se estremecía suavemente con el placer que aún reverberaba en sus células. Recordaba el sabor de aquella sustancia... ¿cómo olvidarla? Pero hacía cinco años que no tocaba su boca y hoy que su cuerpo había madurado sin él saberlo se halló en la extraña encrucijada de llevarse un dedo a los labios y recordar.

* * *

"Te estás comportando como una estúpida primeriza." Exclamó Severus frustrado. 

"¡No soy una estúpida primeriza¡Soy un hombre¡Soy un mago y de sangre pura¡¡Pero no se supone que esté embarazado!!" La frase que había comenzado como un gruñido adquirió al final la cualidad de una muy infantil queja.

"Florecita." Murmuró con igual infantilismo Severus.

"¡No soy ninguna florecita, Severus, retira lo que dijiste!" Gruñó Lucius sin darse cuenta de lo tonto que se escuchaba. Pero Severus no ayudaba al caso comportándose de la misma forma.

"No voy a retirarlo, es la verdad."

"¡Retíralo!"

Justo en esos momentos entró Harry a la recámara y volteó los ojos al ver que los dos hombres estaban nuevamente tomándose de los cuellos. Con un movimiento despreocupado de su varita levitó a Lucius de vuelta a la cama y lo dejó sentado en ella mientras Severus quedó del otro lado. Lucius por su parte había continuado atacando verbalmente a Severus aún cuando flotaba en el aire.

Harry se acercó al rubio mientras este seguía con su diatriba y mientras aún hablaba le puso de frente un plato de frutillas con crema endulzada. "Eres un bastardo, Severus, un maldito bastardo hijo de... Oh, frutillas con crema." Era asombroso como unas pocas hormonas habían podido con toda la compostura de Lucius Malfoy convirtiéndolo en una queja ambulante hasta que veía algo dulce. Simplemente Lucius Malfoy había sido absorbido por el ente que le redondeaba el vientre haciéndose dueño de su cordura.

Severus por su parte estaba cada día más y más cansado. A pesar de haber sido librado de la maldición que le debilitaba su cuerpo ya había sido afectado por demasiado tiempo y tardaría mucho más de unos meses en recuperarse completamente si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Harry se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a voltearse de forma que no viera cómo Lucius engullía literalmente las frutas. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos. Mientras Lucius parecía haber perdido la cordura, Severus había alcanzado nuevos niveles de gruñonería.

Harry, aunque no lo demostrara, se preocupaba más por el moreno que por Lucius, temía que llegado el momento no pudiera resistir el alumbramiento. "Debes comer algo." Le susurró al oído. "Aún estás débil."

"¿Realmente importa?" Le susurró de vuelta el moreno.

"Sí, por el niño."

"Tendré fuerzas suficientes para eso, mi señor. Su ahijado no tendrá problemas para nacer." Con eso, la poca comunicación entre ambos se extinguió y sólo quedaron las manos de Harry acariciando el vientre de Severus, aliviándolo.

* * *

Toda la noche estuvo vigilando la figura dormida aún cuando ninguno de los dos hombres podía verlo bajo su capa. Severus respiraba con dificultad mientras Lucius, demasiado agotado, se había quedado dormido a su lado. 

Temprano en la mañana enviaría a buscar a un medimago especializado en embarazo masculino para que se quedara permanentemente en la mansión. Apenas faltaban dos semanas para el alumbramiento de ambos. Se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó a la cama para notar que Severus no había estado durmiendo como pensaba, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el techo sin apenas moverse. Sus manos acariciaban como al descuido su vientre bajo el pijama pero tan suavemente que apenas se notaba.

Cada cierto tiempo cerraba los ojos como si el dolor lo agobiara y al cabo, aún con la oscuridad, Harry pudo ver húmedos caminos sobre las pálidas mejillas.

Olvidando toda precaución y cuidado se sentó al lado del hombre. "Severus." Susurró descubriéndose. Los ojos negros se movieron en su dirección lentamente. "¿Qué es lo que sucede, Severus? Me dijiste que no me preocupara."

"No mentí, mi señor. No debe preocuparse por mí. La criatura estará bien."

"¿Y tú?"

"No debe preocuparse por mí..." Susurró quedamente y fue entonces que Harry comprendió lo que le estaba sucediendo al maestro de pociones.

"No... no permitiré que me dejes." Severus lo mira con incredulidad.

"Sé... que mis errores han sido grandes. Que aún no pago ni la mitad de ellos." Volvió a susurrar cansado. "Lo siento."

"No, Severus, no lo entiendes. No te doy permiso para que me dejes, te lo prohíbo. No me puedes abandonar tú también." Siseó con ira en el oído del hombre hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo fuego en los ojos por primera vez después de tantos años. "No puedes, no puedes." Susurró con fiereza sobre el pecho del hombre. "No puedes, te lo prohíbo." Gimió el ojiverde una y otra vez.

Sorpresivamente Severus se encontró acariciando los crespos cabellos con paciencia y ternura.

"¿Qué caso tiene?" Murmuró el hombre con cansancio. "El daño ya está hecho... y yo no puedo sobrevivirlo." Harry sabía que no se refería sólo al daño hecho a su persona... sino al que le había hecho su padrino, Sirius, y muchos otros más.

"Encontraré la forma..."

"¿Para qué? Ya no vale de nada que sobreviva." Le interrumpió su guardián.

"¡No! No te irás. Eres lo único que me queda. Tú y Lucius son lo único que me queda... lo único mío. No pueden dejarme."

Con la leve conmoción Lucius se despertó y sorprendido observó al joven ojiverde enterrado en el pecho de su compañero escuchando sin querer parte de lo que hablaban. Sabía perfectamente que Severus no estaba bien... era demasiado tarde para que su cuerpo se recuperara por sí mismo y en adición el embarazo drenaba sus energías rápidamente. Pero le sorprendía que su esposo reaccionara de aquella forma tan inesperada.

"¡Son míos!" Exclamó de pronto entre enojado y desesperado y Lucius brincó asustado cuando la mano de Harry lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló sorpresivamente hacia Severus. "¡Míos!" Volvió a decir y de repente, como si se desinflara susurró. "No tengo nada más."

Por encima de los cabellos alborotados sus ojos grises se encontraron con los tristes de Severus. Sabía que iba a morir y no haría nada por remediarlo y eso le dolía también a Lucius. Al igual que el hombre de ojos negros Lucius se giró hacia el joven y le acarició con suavidad los cabellos despeinados. "Encontraremos la forma." Susurró y Severus lo miró con incredulidad.

El silencio se alargó hasta que finalmente los pequeños estremecimientos de su esposo dieron paso a robustos sollozos de angustia y dolor.

* * *

Harry se hallaba, junto con el medimago, en la habitación donde yacía Severus. Pronto, muy pronto la criatura nacería y tendría que actuar con rapidez. Los signos vitales de Severus disminuían con cada segundo mientras él acariciaba tranquilamente sus negros cabellos. 

Lucius se hallaba en la habitación contigua. Al parecer su criatura tardaría unos días más. Pero ahora era el momento de Severus y no podía apartarse de él ni por un instante. En cuanto la criatura naciera... era un proceso delicado... no porque fuera difícil, sino por el estado de debilidad de Severus. Pero él era Harry Potter. Tenía que lograrlo.

Severus estaba adormecido, no iban a arriesgarse y esperar a que la criatura naciera por sí misma. El medimago iba a intervenirlo mágicamente, así evitaría los riesgos. Y mientras preparaba las cosas Harry continuaba acariciando los negros cabellos, su mente puesta en aquella imagen de Severus con su niño en brazos y su risa enronquecida por falta de uso resonando junto con la tierna risa del pequeño.

El procedimiento apenas tomó unos minutos y el llanto apenas audible de la criatura hizo que saliera de su inacción como si despertara de un profundo y pesado sueño.

"_Anima, aevus et flos aevi alienatio._" Y se inclinó sobre los labios de Severus, besándolo por primera vez, hundiendo su lengua en la boca relajada, sellando efectivamente cualquier espacio entre ambos y cubriendo por completo sus labios.

El interior de su boca comenzó a iluminarse y el medimago fue testigo de cómo aquella luz fue aumentando para luego comenzar a _fluir_ al interior de la boca de su paciente como si se tratara de una corriente viva.

Harry dejó que sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y el amor que nunca le había nacido se mezclara en aquella corriente mágica. Todo aquello que había sido sepultado bajo los horrores de la guerra, de su niñez y de sus años adolescentes, todo lo que se había truncado en él y que ya no podría usar, todo eso lo dejó ir en aquel beso.

La energía continuó fluyendo aún cuando ya había terminado de limpiar al niño y de asegurarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Finalmente la luz disminuyó y el joven terminó el beso.

"Listo." Murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

* * *

Harry despertó sobresaltado pero unas manos lo hicieron regresar a la cama. Giró de inmediato para ver a Lucius sentado en la cama y sonriéndole. Lucius nunca le había sonreído y era tan extraño. 

"¿Dónde está Severus?"

"Me ofende que sólo pienses en Severus y no apartes un sólo pensamiento para tu esposo." Miró a Lucius extrañado no tan sólo por la forma tan "juguetona" en que le hablaba sino por la felicidad que parecía irradiar el hombre. Sus ojos verdes siguieron el contorno de su cuerpo y entonces supo qué era lo que estaba mal. A Lucius le faltaba el acostumbrado abultamiento.

"¿Lucius?" Musitó al tiempo que extendía una mano para tocar su vientre. "¿Los niños?"

"Ambos están bien, incluyendo a Severus." Harry cerró los ojos aliviado. "Le diré a Sev que ya despertaste." Sin esperar el rubio se levantó dejándolo sólo en su habitación. Se sentía levemente mareado pero de todas formas hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama.

Al poco rato Lucius y un Severus con mucho mejor semblante entraron a la habitación. Ambos con un niño en brazos y se sentaron uno a cada lado.

"Son... hermosos." Musitó sin más palabras. Ambos niños eran tan pálidos como sus padres. Uno de ellos, el de Severus, dormía plácidamente mientras que el de Lucius, con enormes ojos grises se movía alegremente. "Perfectos." Lucius le dio a cargar el que estaba despierto y antes de saberlo se hallaba con el niño en brazos.

Levantó la vista hacia Severus y notó, por primera vez, que se veía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. De hecho... se veía más joven... un par de años, tal vez, pero definitivamente más joven.

Ya entrada la noche Harry aún seguía en la habitación de Lucius y Severus. La enorme cama había sido agrandada aún más y los pequeños dormían plácidamente entre sus padres, uno a cada lado. Harry no se hallaba en la cama con ellos, simplemente se deleitaba en observarlos a los cuatro. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se paseaban de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Severus, preguntándose cuánto habría cambiado el hombre y deseando ver por si mismo los cambios en el cuerpo desnudo. También paseaba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Lucius, que siempre había sido más definido y grácil que el de Severus. Y mientras hacía eso le pasaban por la mente pensamientos que nunca antes había albergado y que pronto lo hicieron poner en pie y salir de la habitación.

Su vida había cambiado y todo había comenzado unos nueve meses atrás. Ahora le venían pensamientos llenos de melancolía porque su cuerpo comenzaba a querer algo que sabía no podría obtener... al menos no de la forma en que hubiera querido. Sí, tenía una familia, a la fuerza, pero era suya... y aún así esa frase, a la fuerza, le parecía la mosca en el jugo de calabaza. Negra, pequeña, pero incapaz de permitirle disfrutar siquiera un sorbo.

Llegó a su cuarto con pasos lentos, aún estaba débil pero no iba a molestar a nadie para que le ayudaran a llegar a su habitación, menos cuando se suponía que era el regente del mundo mágico. Se apoyó en la ventana de la habitación, cansado pero sin sueño. Desde allí contempló lo vasto de la tierra que lo rodeaba, lo que había sido alguna vez la Mansión Malfoy y ahora era conocida por todos como la Mansión del Lord.

Podía decir fácilmente que lo que era hoy día era lo que le habían forzado a ser. Pero ahora que podía decidir su propia suerte y que estaba seguro de que nadie osaría interponerse en lo que quería o dejaba de querer no se sentía capaz de cambiar lo que era. Ahora tenía el poder para cambiar lo que quisiera de su vida, tenía la fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo si se lo proponía. Sin embargo... todos aquellos sueños de su niñez seguían siendo eso, sueños. Los sueños de un niño que ya no existía ni siquiera en sus propios sueños de Lord.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos y por segunda vez desde que se convirtiera en lo que era lloró. Esta vez por algo que hubiera querido y no podría ser ya jamás. ¿Qué más le quedaba, si ya no tenía sueños ni esperanzas de nada mejor? Un puñado de sueños infantiles que ya no lo satisfacían porque lo que había hecho lo separaba abismalmente de lo que aquel niño quiso alguna vez. Porque el sueño de su mundo mágico ya lo había cumplido. Paz y orden mientras él viviera.

Ahora era la figura en el poder. El nombre que provocaba respeto y temor en unos; admiración e inspiración en otros. Pero ya no era ni se sentía como un ser humano. Se había convertido en un icono, un símbolo. Lo que era por fuera ya también lo era por dentro. Era un algo, no un alguien... así como lo había sido alguna vez en la casa de sus tíos.

Sus verdes órbitas cristalinas observaron el paisaje, bebiendo sus colores como el que está a punto de sumergirse y aspira por última vez. Esa imagen y la imagen de todo lo que alguna vez había querido tendrían que durarle por el resto de su existencia. Se retiró entonces unos pasos y la ventana se cerró sin necesidad de un gesto suyo, sólo por su voluntad.

La forma de la ventana se contorsionó sobre la pared, derritiéndose hasta convertirse en parte de la pared de piedra. Dio unos pasos más atrás y otras dos ventanas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Esas también se cerraron y giró sobre si mismo. Todas las ventanas de su habitación se cerraron con su sola mirada y se disolvieron, incluso la puerta de entrada. La oscuridad se tornó absoluta, como se sentía su propia alma. Miró hacia arriba y un pequeño tragaluz de colores apareció. Un rayo de luz se coló por el cristal iluminándole el rostro.

Extendió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras permitía que su magia se liberara en todas direcciones como hilos de luz. En un principio los filamentos eran apenas nada pero pronto comenzaron a unirse, ramificarse y crecer. Su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que finalmente quedó como un nudo de luz en donde antes había estado de pie, pulsando al ritmo de sus propios latidos demostrando que estaba vivo pero haciéndose imposible de alcanzar nuevamente.

Sólo dos venas luminosas se extendían, casi como una, en dirección al cuarto donde descansaban Severus y Lucius, ramificándose en cuatro pero siempre dos más fuertes que las otras. Esas dos se tejieron en la magia de los dos pequeños que dormían.

El niño de Lucius estornudó levemente mientras que el de Severus arrugó el ceño haciendo un puchero enojado antes de volver a relajar su angelical rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lucius despertó con la extraña sensación de que había sucedido algo importante. Era como si desde alguna parte los estuvieran observando a él y a Severus. Claro que sabía que Harry siempre los observaba, pero era más cosa de a ratos, no como esa sensación de estar en el verde interior de aquellas pupilas sin inocencia. 

"Sev." Susurró el nombre por lo bajo y el hombre despertó. Los niños dormían plácidamente al lado de su respectivo progenitor.

"¿Qué sucede?" Gruñó levemente el moreno.

"¿Sientes eso?" Volvió a susurrar mientras tomaba a su niño aún dormido en brazos. Severus entonces se desperezó un poco más e intentó discernir a qué se refería el rubio. Al dejar que sus sentidos se extendieran por el lugar también lo sintió. Era como una consciencia viva, palpitando en las paredes del lugar... en el suelo, en el techo, en los retratos, incluso en las sábanas. Con un poco de nerviosismo tomó a su niño de sobre la cama.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Lucius se levantó de la cama y Severus le siguió. No era como si nunca hubieran despertado solos, pero algo les urgía a encontrar al hombre de ojos verdes. Llegaron hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su Lord, de Harry y se encontraron con el muro de piedra. Lucius confundido posó sus manos sobre el lugar y trató de buscar algo que explicara los nuevos acontecimientos.

Se cansaron de llamar y se cansaron de intentar reabrir la puerta pero su señor no los escuchó. Sin saber qué más hacer decidieron esperar. Pero un día pasó a ser dos y dos días una semana y el lugar permanecía cerrado y la vida fuera de aquella puerta continuaba.

Ambos sabían que Harry Potter no podía haber muerto, de haberlo hecho el lugar hubiera regresado a ser lo que había sido en un principio, la Mansión Malfoy, pero el imponente castillo de piedra continuaba intacto. Y para ellos se sentía en él la presencia del joven mago.

* * *

"¿Padre, podrías explicarme nuevamente lo que es el _patronus_?" El adolescente de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos grises de ahora catorce años un día de verano apenas terminado su cuarto año en la escuela de Magos de Hogwarts, Inglaterra. Lucius se ajustó los pequeños lentes mientras su hijo le mostraba el libro de texto. 

"¿Ya les están enseñando el _patronus_?" Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

"Sí, pero nosotros ya hemos visto algo parecido, aunque no usamos el hechizo del _patronus_ para llamarlo."

"¿Algo parecido?" Preguntó interesado Severus dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en su regazo para prestarle atención a su hijo, un jovencito, también de catorce, de largos y suaves cabellos negros y ojos tan negros como los suyos. La única diferencia era que su rostro se semejaba al de Lucius cuando joven pues los ojos conservaban la melancolía que alguna vez tuvieran los de su padre mientras que los del hijo de Lucius eran suavemente almendrados y sutiles. "¿Dónde han visto algo parecido?"

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y el moreno sacudió levemente la cabeza con el ceño arrugado mirando a su compañero como si hubiera abierto nuevamente la boca con algo que debían haberse guardado.

"¿Vamos, Malcom, dónde vieron algo parecido?" El joven de rubios cabellos bajó la cabeza antes de hablar.

"Fue hace un tiempo atrás. Luego de nuestro onceavo cumpleaños. Estábamos jugando cerca del bosque en la parte trasera del castillo." Lucius fue a interrumpir pero Severus levantó una mano con paciencia para que no interrumpiera al chico hasta que terminara. Malcom tomó aire nuevamente. "Endy y yo estábamos practicando hechizos cuando escuchamos sonidos extraños, como de una bestia que se acercaba desde el bosque. Mucho antes que llegara a nosotros apareció un hermoso venado, totalmente blanco, como un unicornio."

"Al principio pensamos que era eso, pero Malcom pudo ver los cuernos." Lucius y Severus se miraron.

"Un venado… ¿adulto?" Los chicos asintieron.

"Apareció de la nada, como la neblina blanca que dice el libro que se forma cuando no se puede hacer el _patronus_ correctamente. Pero era sólido, completamente sólido, porque cargó contra lo que fuese que venía hacia nosotros. Dudo que hubiera sido un dementor o un letifold."

"¿Cómo sabes que no era ninguno de esos?"

"Es que… pudimos escuchar los gruñidos de lo que fuera que estaba en el bosque. Como una batalla." Malcom se había puesto en pie y gesticulaba emocionado, sus ojos grises brillando levemente mientras Endymión rodaba los ojos nuevamente antes las tonterías del rubio adolescente. "Y luego, luego regresó a vernos. Padre, era hermoso. Nunca antes había visto un animal tan espléndido como ese. Totalmente blanco, hasta los cuernos, seguramente era magia. No puede existir un animal así, y sus ojos… parecían estarnos observando. Diles, Endy." El rubio le dio un leve empujón al moreno quien bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

"¿Endymión?" Le instó su padre.

"Tenía ojos verdes…" Malcom volvió a empujarlo y Endymión gruñó suavemente antes de aclararse la garganta y arriesgarse a sonar como un estúpido, cosa que odiaba en toda la extensión de la palabra. "…y parecía estarnos sonriendo. Malcom fue lo suficientemente tonto como para saludarlo de lejos."

"Pero valió la pena, porque el venado agachó la cabeza antes de desvanecerse en el aire."

"¿Están seguro que no tomaron un poco del vino de la fiesta?" Preguntó Lucius con escepticismo intentando cubrir su mirada nerviosa.

"Lo juro por mi nimbus tres mil quinientos, modelo de prueba exclusivo." Exclamó el rubio sin dudarlo. Ambos hombres volvieron sus miradas hacia Endymión quien asintió quedamente que era cierta la historia.

"Bien… según lo que explicas, pudiera ser un… _patronus_, pero tendrías que darme tiempo para investigar."

"De acuerdo. ¿Pero entonces me explicarás el _patronus_ también?" Preguntó aún muy animado el joven rubio en dirección a Severus.

"Claro que sí, ahijado. Te lo explicaré todo junto. Tú también estarás en la explicación, Endymión, no creas que te escaparás." Le dijo el rubio con una levísima sonrisa.

"¡Pero yo no soy el que está interesado en los _patronus_!" Exclamó indignado Endy.

"Pero estoy seguro que te interesará lo que encuentre. Ahora vayan y terminen de estudiar y hacer sus asignaturas para que podamos estar listos la semana próxima." Ambos jovencitos asintieron y salieron de la presencia de sus padres.

"Un _patronus paternum_." Musitó el moreno con un suspiro resignado.

"Con todo y los cuernos. Sabía que no podía haber desaparecido. ¿Crees que aún esté dentro de su habitación?" Preguntó Lucius con suavidad.

"¿Lo dudas?" Respondió Severus como si fuera imposible de cuestionar.

"¿Crees que algún día decida salir de ahí?" Esta vez Lucius no recibió respuesta ya que su compañero simplemente había tomado el libro y como siempre, había evadido responderle con respecto a un asunto que ninguno de los dos podía dilucidar. "Creo que… lo extraño."

"_Ídem._" Susurró Severus muy quedamente y con manos trémulas pasó la página. Lucius suspiró y tomó nuevamente el libro que había estado leyendo cuando sus hijos entraron a la habitación. A pesar de todo, el ojiverde había logrado en ellos algo que no habían previsto de ninguna forma.

_Míos_ Parecieron latir las paredes y Lucius también volteó la página de su libro con mano trémula.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
